Susan Sherman
Susan on The Challenge Endurance Susan came onto Endurance with the intention of proving to her family back home that she was independent and didn't need them. While on the season, she was partnered with her twitter enemy, Kei Stacks. As Kei was an adult performer, stripper and adult movie star, Susan did not respect her at all and considered her disgusting. While on the season Kei was very promiscuous with all the men which irritated Susan, and after Susan had gotten into a showmance with Ken, from the orange team, Kei stole him from her and that was Susan's last straw. After a violent and heated argument Susan quit the show on episode 5 leaving her partner. Cutthroat Susan came onto cutthroat with a very passive attitude, and after getting sent into elimination episode 5 she decided she did not want to do the elimination and quit, again. Crusade Susan was called for the challenge Crusade and was tricked into coming. Once she got there, she immediately regretted it as she did not know any of the cast and she had stopped doing the challenge for a reason. She went into the challenge and tried to garter protection from her friend Tabatha's husband, Hezo. However, after a heated argument with Hezo, Tyler, Kathryn, Cecelia, and Gino she lost that protection. She did not attempt reconciling things with her former friend Kam either, and decided to accept elimination when it came. After the first purge challenge, in which she had to be buried alive and have her partner Mikey come dig her out, she was in another heated argument with Kathryn and Cecelia after antagonizing them for coming second to last. After this, Kathryn and Cecelia had started bullying Susan for the majority of the first 2 episodes. During this time period, her only friend, Tammy, tried coming to her rescue however Cecelia spit on Tammy for getting involved. After an argument between Kathryn and Cecelia, Cecelia temporarily left the house and Susan and Tammy chose to return the favor by antagonizing Kathryn relentlessly. After Susan's continuous tirade on Kathryn's soon to be husband Tyler, verbal attacks on her 2 children, and outfit choices Kathryn turned things physical and Susan immediately pushed kathryn off the bed. When kathryn ran back up and attacked Susan, security was involved and had to remove the girls from each others vicinity, but before that Kathryn and Sayyora decided to throw susans belongings and mattress over the balcony, where all her personal items were broken. After this happened Susan was ready to go home and threatened to quit however Susan and Production mutually agreed to let Susan quit during the purge so it would be edited as she was purged off of the show. After her and Mikey were purged she quit in the redemption house due to an injury attained while falling during the purge challenge, and after filming Susan immediately filed a court case against Kathryn for attacking her. Susan on BGC On the cancelled season of BGC, Susan instigated most of the drama between Angela and Ashley, and got into a heated argument with Ashley early on in the season. Her, Tabatha and Angela were constantly picking on Ashley for being overweight. Susan on Holiday Baking Championship Susan entered Holiday Baking Championship and quickly made friends with Tammy and Donatella. After Tammy's quick elimination, they indoctrinated Samantha into their clique as Jezebelle and Teresa were quickly becoming loud and rambunctious. Susan and Samantha didn't agree with their political stances at all, and Susan quickly found herself alone in the game as all of her friends went home back to back. Susan spent most of the game alone, taking hits left and right from the other side of the house and endured several disadvantages. But she still won a few challenges, and episode 7 she won the baking Show-Off against Gloria. In the final episode against her rival Mikey she won, as the underdog of the show. Susan on Big Brother Celebrity Big Brother 2020 Susan was casted for celebrity big brother after being known in the MTV community as an OG quitter, after making her return to the community she won Holiday Baking Championship. Susan was placed on the USA team as the team leader, which meant she came in Day 2 to compete against Jermaine for team immunity. She lost, and the USA team was eligible to be nominated. Jermaine also made his killer nomination for Susan, meaning she was automatically nominated the first week. After she was killer nominated, Susan was very upset about it and started crying. Jermaine apologized and said he had no reason to nominate anybody else and offered her a cup of tea. Early on in the series Susan solidified herself a girl group with herself, Blair, Tammy, Stassie, and Alicia. Susan and Alicia used to be friends on The Challenge: Endurance, however in the house Alicia did not appreciate all the things the girls would talk about in the smoking area behind everyone's backs, so she ended up telling everyone what the girls would say, and the house ended up hating Susan and her friends. Hezo was good friends with Cole in the house, and Susan did not like Hezo from The Challenge: Crusade, however Susan did have her eyes on Cole throughout the show until Hezo was evicted week 2. Once he was, Cole and Susan started flirting similarly to how Stassie and Jermaine were. The 4 got into the hot tub and Cole urged the girls to kiss and remove their tops and Stassie did so, however Susan was disgusted by the question and claimed that she felt like she was sexually assaulted and left the hot tub. After Susan spent time in the diary room trying to calm down Stassie took both Cole and Jermaine into the bathroom to have sex which upset Susan even more, Tammy and Blair mutually agreed with Susan to have Stassie kicked out of the group for breaking girl code. After losing Cole and Stassie, Susan, Tammy and Blair scrambled to make new friends for numbers in the game and they did so by pulling in Demi and Rhys. Although not liking her, Susan and Blair told Demi about how Cole was telling the boys about her birth name and disrespecting her. Demi confronted cole and afterwards Demi quit, however Blair and Susan convinced Tammy to give cole a handjob in exchange for votes and loyalty. After this, Susan and Blair continuously picked on Stassie for being a "Whore" until her eventual eviction on day 11. Susan was very close friends with Blair for the majority of the season, as well as Tammy. Blair and Susan got into multiple arguments with Cole, Joss, Callum and Jermaine until on day 18 a huge fight broke out between Blair and Joss and Cole, resulting on Blair's expulsion from the house at the next eviction. Susan and Tammy remained in the house alone until the final voting out Rhys right before the final, and in the final Susan won the season as the only American left.